<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unhealthy Obsession by Solitori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135023">An Unhealthy Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitori/pseuds/Solitori'>Solitori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alastor is a stalker, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Creepy Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Gay Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Gay Male Character, Henroin and Arackniss are awful, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Internalized Homophobia, Italian Mafia, M/M, Molly is a saint, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Possible Character Death, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Stalker Alastor, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitori/pseuds/Solitori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Rossello, a young member of the mafia in the 1920s, begins to notice eyes following him everywhere he goes.</p>
<p>Alastor LeBlanc, a charming man with a big smile, has more to him than meets the eye.</p>
<p>The two stumble across each other, literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Obsession Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! This is my first fanfic so please be nice to me ^^;</p>
<p>If you notice any errors, grammatical or otherwise, feel free to let me know in the comments. I'm always up for constructive criticism!</p>
<p>I got the idea for this fic from a song called "An Unhealthy Obsession" by The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>(I'll be making a few edits here and there, trying to work out some bugs as well)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony Rossello was <em>not</em> having a good day. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>First off, his father had made him go do a small family job, which of course hadn’t gone as planned. Then, on his way home, a driver drove into a puddle, covering him head-to-toe with the dirty street water. Anthony had, of course, cussed the fucker out, right before tripping over the curb and landing face-first into said puddle. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Now here he was, trudging back home as the icy autumn breeze racked his body with shivers. “Fuckin’ dumbass drivers.” He murmured while looking at his soaked attire, not looking up as he turned the corner.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly Anthony was falling onto the ground, having come into contact with a large mass. “What the fuck?!” He shouted as he hit the floor. Getting up swiftly, he brushed past the person he’d run into, shouting a quick, “Fuck you, shithead!” As he went, unaware of the smiling gaze following his form. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Anthony rushed back home, in an even shittier mood than he had been in. He approached the house, praying to whatever higher being that he could just go in without being interrupted. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and hurriedly closed it, attempting to head upstairs right away.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>However, right before he could, his brother Nicola interjected, “Yo, Tony, why the fuck are ya drippin’ everywhere?” Great, just his luck that his brother had seen him. “Hey pops, come look at Tony, he looks like a fuckin’ wet rat!” He laughed, gesturing to Anthony. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Anthony watched as his father appeared from the kitchen and stared at his sopping wet clothes. “Tony, you’re dripping all over the goddamn floor! Go take that shit off,” Enrico, his father, demanded in a stern tone, looking as furious as always.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>“That’s what I was tryna do before Nic decided to get in my fuckin’ way,” Anthony said, exasperated. He glanced up at his father’s face, seeing his still pissed off expression. “Okay, geez, I’m goin’ pops, don’t gotta tell me twice…” he muttered as he made his way upstairs to his room. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Going into his drawers, he grabbed a few articles of clothing for pajamas before pausing. He felt… as if eyes were watching him, as stupid as it sounded. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Anthony slowly moved towards the window, peeking out to find- nothing. Nothing was out there, not a single person. “Jesus Tony, you’re goin’ crazy,” he mumbled to himself, shaking his head and walking out to the bathroom to dry off.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>After getting changed, he tried going back to his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and flinched back, only to find his twin sister Maria staring back at him. “Mols, don’t fuckin’ scare me like that!” He wheezed, holding a hand to his chest. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Maria, or as everyone called her, Molly, gave Anthony a sympathetic look. “Sorry An, didn’t mean to sneak up on you,” she said while patting his shoulder. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Walking with him to his room, she shut the door behind her and whispered, “I heard Nic and daddy talkin’ about you and I wanted to make sure you were doing okay.” Molly sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to her.<br/>
Anthony smiled, plopping down on her left. “So, what happened today, An?” she asked in a slightly concerned tone. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Anthony, feeling better just by the presence of his twin, proceeded to explain the complete mess that was his day. He watched as Molly’s concern visibly grew, her face showing just how bad she felt for him. “An, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. If I could make it better I would,” she murmured as she brushed her hand through his bleach blonde hair.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Anthony’s smile widened, pulling her into a hug. “Ya see Mols, that’s why you're my favorite,” he said affectionately as he squeezed her once before letting go. After a moment, Anthony got up and gestured to the door. “Alright, you should probably get to bed, don’t wanna piss pops off again.” he quietly declared, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head before sending her off. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>He watched as Molly left his room, flopping down onto the bed as the door closed. Anthony felt so lucky to have a sister like her since, without her there to support him, he didn’t know how he’d deal with all of the bullshit that went on every day. </p>
<p>Anthony’s mind continued these thoughts until he finally drifted into sleep, not noticing the pair of eyes watching him from the window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Some call it stalking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter is now out! Other ones will take a lot longer, sadly :[</p>
<p>This chapter was fun to write, but I can always miss small mistakes! I'm very open to constructive criticism.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Anthony woke up to the feeling of being vigorously shaken. Jolting up, he looked over to see Molly standing over him with a sly smirk. “An, time to get up! Daddy said you gotta come with me so I can go shoppin’ for some new clothing.” She said while still shaking him.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright I’m up, stop shakin’ me, damnit!” Anthony grumbled as he moved to get out of bed, seeing his twin’s amused smirk and sticking his tongue out at her. “Can ya get out so I can get ready? I’ll be down in ten.” He said as he grabbed a few articles of clothing out of his drawers.</p>
<p>After changing and attempting to make his hair at least somewhat presentable, he put on his signature fedora and headed downstairs, looking around cautiously to avoid coming into contact with his father. Determining it safe, he walked out to see Molly, all dolled out in her prettiest dress, picking up her purse in their living room. Hearing Anthony walk in, Molly’s face lit up. “Let’s go, An!” She cheered, skipping toward the door and running outside.</p>
<p>Before leaving himself, Anthony took a quick peek around the house, feeling as though something was off. He stared into the kitchen, but nothing seemed out of place. Brushing it off as nothing, he hurriedly tried to catch up to his sister, shouting, “Slow down Mols, I ain’t as young as I used to be.”</p>
<p>The two of them made it into the city, walking around and taking a peek into the stores they passed by. While Molly looked eagerly into each shop's windows, Anthony kept checking behind them, the feeling of eyes following him everywhere persisting. He didn’t want to worry his sister on their fun day out, but he knew something was amiss and her safety came before everything else.</p>
<p>“Hey Mols, have you felt somethin’ weird ever since we left the house? Like, eyes following us to every store we stop at?” He said quietly, eyes frantically flickering over every blind spot he could imagine. He watched as Molly turned to him, her face morphing into worry from his serious tone.</p>
<p>“Do ya think someone is followin’ us, An?” She whispered back, expression lacking the usual joyful glow it always had. Although Anthony knew better than to ignore signs that something was wrong, he just couldn’t stand to see such an upset look on her face.</p>
<p>Smiling, he puffed a bit of air, exclaiming with confidence, “Nah, I’m probably just seein’ things. Still a little jumpy from yesterday, y’know?” He laughed, uttering a quick, “Keep on your toes though, just in case,” before pushing her toward the store she was eagerly looking through a moment ago.</p>
<p>Making sure she was just right ahead of him, he observed the area around them, checking every corner and alley for anything suspicious. Anthony’s eyes paused on one darkened alley, seeing what looked to be a figure standing there. He blinked, and the figure was gone.</p>
<p>Glancing back to the store, he went to ask Molly a question, when he saw that she wasn’t there anymore. Fuck. Anthony panicked, rushing over to where she was standing just seconds ago, looking around desperately for any sign of her. Nothing.</p>
<p>Anthony checked in the store, not seeing her anywhere. He booked it out, just about to check the store right next door when, for the second day in a row, he ran into someone. However, instead of falling this time, the person managed to catch him. Anthony glanced up and was surprised by what he saw.</p>
<p>Standing there was the man he had rammed into the day before. He was a fairly attractive individual, light brown skin mixing perfectly with his rustled dark locks and striking amber eyes. Though, one odd detail about him was his smile. It seemed much too perfect, coming up to the top of his cheeks in… what Anthony believed to be amusement. </p>
<p>“Thanks for catchin’ me, but I gotta go,” Anthony said, gently wriggling out of the arms of the strange man. Anthony began to walk away when the man grabbed his shoulder to stop him.</p>
<p>In a sickenly sweet voice, the stranger asked, “My dear fellow, what has you so frazzled?” Anthony hated how much that voice affected him, blood flowing to his face. He furrowed his brow, knowing nothing good would come of thoughts like <em>that</em>, and removed the man’s hand from his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Piss off smiles, I ain’t in the mood,” He attempted to hurry and find Molly when that flawless, radio-esque voice spoke once more.</p>
<p>“Nonsense my dear, perhaps I could help you? The name is Alastor, a pleasure to be meeting you,” He held his hand out as a greeting, his smile somehow widening. Alastor persisted, “No point in wandering around aimlessly, now is there?”</p>
<p>Anthony considered it for a moment. On one hand, this fucker wasn’t trustworthy in the slightest. However, Molly was missing, and he couldn’t afford to lose the one good thing he had in this world. Plus, hanging around such a charming man for a little while <em>did</em> sound nice.</p>
<p>Reaching out to grab the extended hand, Anthony hesitantly responded, “...Name’s Anthony. I’m lookin’ for my sister Maria.” They shook hands, Anthony noticing how firm Alastor’s grip was. Shit, <em>those</em> thoughts again. Anthony jerked his head side to side, trying to ignore what his brain was telling him.</p>
<p>Alastor put his arm around Anthony’s shoulder, guiding him to walk forward. “Well then, allow me to aid you in looking for her! Although I will need to know what this darling sister of yours looks like.” Alastor inquired jubilantly as Anthony’s eyes shifted back to look at the arm strung across his back.</p>
<p>“Uhh, she’s my fuckin’ twin, so she looks like… me, but as a woman,” Anthony stated while contemplating how to describe her well enough. He eventually shrugged in defeat. “You’ll know it’s her when ya see her.” </p>
<p>The description Anthony gave being deemed enough, the two of them split up to go and search. Anthony decided to check the rest of the stores in the area, shouting, “Molly, where the fuck are ya?!” As loud as he could in each store, getting weird looks from most of the customers and staff. He flipped each and every one of them off. </p>
<p>After a long while of searching, Anthony’s panic began to increase. His breathing slowly became labored, air becoming more scarce every second. He couldn’t lose her. He didn’t know what he’d do if she had been kidnapped, or hurt, or even- </p>
<p>“Anthony, my friend, I do believe I have found your dearest sister Maria,” Alastor had popped up behind Anthony, his voice violently scaring Anthony out of his negative thoughts. Too relieved to be mad about Alastor frightening him, he turned around wildly, seeing his twin standing right beside Alastor. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck, thank the fuckin’ lord you’re okay,” He choked out, rushing over to hug Molly with tears gathering in his eyes. “Don’t ever scare me like that again Mols, especially when I tell ya to be careful!” He squeezed her, trying his damndest not to cry right then and there.</p>
<p>Molly squeezed him back, whispering a small, “I’m so sorry An, I didn’t mean to scare you.”<br/>
She looked sheepish, uttering in a timid voice, “I was in one of the dressing’ rooms, trying on a few cute dresses I found. Didn’t even realize you weren’t followin’ me until your friend caught hold of me.” She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’ll be more careful next time, I promise.”</p>
<p>After hugging her for a few more seconds, he released her and glanced over at Alastor with immense gratitude shining on his face. “Hey, seriously, thank you so fuckin’ much for finding her.” Anthony smiled brightly, eyes crinkling in genuine joy. Expression shifting, he pondered something for a moment. “How’s about I take you out to breakfast sometime? Y’know, to thank you for finding her,” He asked sheepishly, eyes looking everywhere but Alastor’s face.</p>
<p>Alastor laughed, his voice sounding like the sweetest music to Anthony’s ears. “Sure thing my friend,” he declared as he patted Anthony’s shoulder. “I am free tomorrow, so how about we meet at that diner just down the street?” He asked while pointing towards the small restaurant.</p>
<p>“Sure, see ya at eight?” Anthony suggested, his smile almost rivaling Alastor’s. Anthony, starting to notice his sister’s stare, began to blush.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow, cher,” Alastor spoke with the smoothest tone, dropping his radio persona at the last moment. He brushed Anthony’s knuckles with his lips and walked off, leaving Anthony and Molly alone together in the city.</p>
<p>Molly kept staring at Anthony, her gaze not letting up. “An… what was that?” She interrogated, a quizzical look taking over her face. Anthony, stuck in a daze, didn’t hear Molly speak, thoughts running rampant about what appeared to be a date? He was jolted out of his thoughts by a tapping on his shoulder, turning to see Molly giving him a small smile. “An, who was that guy? Is he a friend of yours?” She questioned once more.</p>
<p>“Not really, just sorta met ‘em today…” Anthony mumbled while drifting back into thought. Knowing she wasn’t going to get much out of him in this state, Molly helped to guide Anthony back home, neither of them detecting the eyes following them once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was fun to finally introduce Al. He's such a treat to write, with his gross charm and all.</p>
<p>If you can't tell, I love Molly and Angel's relationship, so I try to include it as much as possible.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>Again, quick shoutout to rainbowpandas on Ao3 for helping me edit! Go check them out &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You've got those eyes that drive me crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, finished with this chapter! It's a long one this time, so buckle in.</p>
<p>BIG TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Feel free to skip the italicized bit as there is a flashback of past physical and emotional abuse, as well as a fraction of a slur.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy, this was fun to write &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Anthony had <em>tried</em> to sleep when he’d arrived at home, he just couldn’t bring himself to. “I’m goin’ on a fuckin’ date… with a man?” He questioned quietly to himself in his room, staring at the ceiling as he spread out across his bed. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that this was wrong, even though to him, it felt so right.</p>
<p>Anthony smacked himself lightly, covering his face with his arm. “No, you’re just overthinkin’ as always. He’s a man, you’re a man, don’t be stupid Tony…” He muttered lightly, his face twisting in pain as he remembered what had happened when he’d expressed behavior that wasn’t <em>right</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>”Tony, you goddamn fuckin’ disappointment!” His father screamed in his face while hitting him again and again, each time in a different spot than the last. Anthony sobbed, his face black and blue from the beating he was receiving. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I-I’m sorry pops, I won’t do it again, I promise,” He whimpered, desperately trying to appease his father so the pain would stop. It had all started when Anthony had spotted a cute man walking along the street near their house. He’d heard Molly comment on how attractive the stranger was, and Anthony had verbally agreed. Big mistake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His father’s face seemed to contort in fury, shouting, “Stop fucking crying! Your mother would have hated havin’ you if she was still alive to see what you’ve become!” Anthony’s face dropped at that, becoming pale. The pain numbed, turning into a dull throb as the words echoed through his head. No, he had to be better, for his lovely mama. She had deserved better than a dirty fucking fa-</em>
</p>
<p>Pinching his arm to remove his mind from the flashback, Anthony shifted in his bed. He knew better than to think about things like this. This was strictly a gift to thank Alastor for helping him find his sister, nothing more. Though, he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t open to their relationship going further than just friendship…</p>
<p>Anthony was royally screwed. </p>
<p>How did this man manage to charm Anthony so much? He just didn’t understand it. They had only officially met that day, so why was Alastor already able to have such an effect on him? His thoughts bounced back and forth through the night, switching between self-hatred and pure attraction, before Anthony began hearing birds chirping. Shit, was it already morning? He hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep.</p>
<p>Deciding to get up anyway, Anthony walked to the bathroom to check his reflection. Ew, his eye bags were huge, skin oily from shifting around so much in bed. He stepped into the shower immediately, turning it on and hissing as the hot water hit his skin, steam flowing off of his body like smoke from a freshly lit cigarette. Knowing it was still early, Anthony chose to stay in the shower just a little while longer, washing away his unfavorable thoughts along with the sweat and grime.</p>
<p>Drying off with the nearest towel, Anthony began to get dressed. He grabbed the nicest suit he owned, the dark color contrasting with his light features and allowing for his subtle dusting of freckles to really pop. Finding his appearance to be acceptable, he began to head downstairs, not bothering to check for his father since it was so early in the morning. Noticing what time it was, he grabbed his shoes and quickly headed out.</p>
<p>On the way to the diner, Anthony enjoyed the peacefulness of the walk. He wasn’t the easiest to wake up, so it wasn’t often he got to experience the calm silence of the morning. Of course, the typical city ambience was there as well, but it was toned down immensely. He glided past a few stragglers on the sidewalk, starting to pick up the pace as the diner came into view.</p>
<p>It was a small joint with many windows, the curtains pushed back to expose the quaint interior. Anthony hadn’t ever been inside, but he had walked past it almost every day, the aroma of the freshly cooked food wafting out through the vents and causing his mouth to water.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath once he reached the entrance and, after a moment, pulled the door open. Glancing around, he spotted an open booth against a window and sat down, waiting for Alastor to arrive. A waitress came up to ask him for his order, but Anthony just dismissed her, not wanting to eat anything until Alastor was able to as well.</p>
<p>After waiting for about seven minutes, Anthony heard the small ding of the diner door opening, turning to see Alastor entering the room with his usual flair. Anthony’s face began to tint a faint pink as he took in Alastor’s appearance. His suit was absent of any wrinkles, the dark crimson complimenting his skin tone and bringing out the vivid amber of his eyes. His hair was slicked back, glasses resting upon his nose. Anthony sat there, mouth agape as Alastor approached his booth.</p>
<p>“Ah, Anthony my dear fellow, how are you doing on this fine morning?” Alastor asked as he slid gracefully into the booth seat across from Anthony. As he sat down, he went to grab the menu, checking through the items before setting it back on the table.</p>
<p>Anthony broke out of his stupor, grabbing a menu for himself. “I’m doin’ alright, how ‘bout yourself, Smiles?” He laughed as he searched for what he wanted to eat. Finding something he liked, Anthony placed his menu down on top of where Alastor’s was.</p>
<p>“The name is Alastor, my friend, but if you’d prefer to go by nicknames, I could always keep calling you <em>cher</em>,” He purred, once again slipping out of his radio persona. Anthony’s cheeks lit on fire, unable to speak. Anthony tried to remind himself that it was just friendly banter, nothing more, but he was beginning to question Alastor’s intentions.</p>
<p>Just as Anthony was about to respond, the waitress from earlier came back to ask for both of their orders. Alastor decided on a black coffee with bacon and eggs, sunny side up, while Anthony asked for a coffee as well, choosing to get pancakes with hash browns on the side. The waitress went off, leaving the two of them alone once more.</p>
<p>Sitting in silence for a moment, Anthony pondered what to say. “So, uh, d’you live in the city?” He finally went with, mentally facepalming himself for even asking such a stupid question. Alastor seemed to approve of that question however, eyes glazing over in fondness.</p>
<p>“In fact, I do not! I’m from Louisiana, born and raised. How about you my dear?” He gestured towards Anthony. “I assume you are from this city yourself?”</p>
<p>“You know it, been here my whole life. I’d love to go to Louisiana someday, heard the food there’s the best.” Anthony watched as the waitress came up, placing both of their coffee cups in front of them, leaving the pot. He reached to pour himself a cup when Alastor’s hand came into contact with his own. He pulled away, turning almost as crimson as the suit Alastor was wearing.</p>
<p>Smirking, Alastor poured Anthony a cup and then himself. “Ah yes, the food is marvelous! One of a kind, if I do say so myself.” He claimed, taking a small sip of his coffee. Anthony looked down to his cup and reached for the sugar on the side of the table, pouring a generous amount before tasting it. Satisfied with the flavor, he continued to drink it while intently listening to Alastor prattle on about his hometown.</p>
<p>While Alastor was explaining to Anthony about how his mother had taught him to cook, the waitress came once more to drop off their food. Alastor paused to thank her, his natural charm making her swoon. “Yeah, thanks…” Anthony muttered, a weird displeasure bubbling up inside of him. Wait, was this <em>jealousy</em>?  Anthony was appalled at himself, he’d barely known the fucker for a day, and yet he was jealous of Alastor’s lack of undivided attention. Pathetic.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Anthony, Alastor had picked up on that jealousy, a smug grin taking over his face. “Oh Anthony my darling, how about after this lovely breakfast we walk around, taking in the many sights this city has to hold?” Alastor proposed, picking up a fork to take a bite of his eggs.</p>
<p>Anthony’s attention shifted at that, turning to look at Alastor. “Where’d ya have in mind?” He asked, mind racing from the fact that this was turning into a date. He took a big chunk of pancakes, shoveling it into his mouth to try covering up the blush that wouldn’t leave his face.</p>
<p>“How about the park nearby? It’s a beautiful day, it would be a shame to take that for granted.” Alastor announced right before taking a few more small bites. Anthony couldn’t argue with him there, deciding to devour another giant chunk of pancakes instead. He hadn’t eaten much yesterday, so the hunger that panged him then came crashing back in full force.</p>
<p>Quickly finishing up their meals while making small talk, they paid for their food and left the diner, Alastor placing a generous tip beneath his plate. Now that it was later in the day, the city was much busier than it was prior, streets bustling with people.</p>
<p>Alastor led Anthony along the sidewalk, facing forward as he curiously asked, “So Anthony, I know I’ve told a great deal about myself, but I’m interested in knowing more about you.”</p>
<p>Knowing this conversation could turn deadly if Alastor were to pry into what his profession was, Anthony tried to derail the topic. “Nothin’ much to talk about, my life’s pretty plain. Ya already know my twin Molly, but I do also have an older brother, the total shitbag,” he grumbled. “Besides all that, earlier I was wonderin’ if I ever got the chance to travel to New Orleans, where should I go first?”</p>
<p>Alastor’s gaze shifted to him, thinking for a moment before responding. “Ah yes, if you were ever able to travel there, I would just have to show you around myself!” </p>
<p>Anthony beamed at that, his voice full of sincerity as he stated, “I’d love that, Al.” Chatting here and there, they walked a little longer, passing by stores and businesses before coming across the city’s park. Anthony walked through the entrance first, followed closely behind by Alastor.</p>
<p>The park was fairly large and full of people, everyone seemingly having had the same idea to appreciate its beauty while the weather was still nice. Side by side, the two of them strolled along the park’s path for a little while. “Hey Al, so why are ya hanging in New York if ya live in Louisiana? That’s a long trip for ya to just be visiting.” Anthony questioned as they passed by a fairly large pond, Anthony staring at a few ducks swimming on the surface.</p>
<p>“Great question my dear! I am actually here for business purposes.” Alastor paused for a moment, taking a gander at a couple walking on the opposite side of the path before continuing. “You see, I am a radio host. Although I am typically stationed in New Orleans, I was called here to assist the company.”</p>
<p>Anthony’s face lit up in realization. “Ah, so that’s why you talk like you're Mr. Fuckin’ Perfect!” He snapped his finger, pointing it at Alastor. “I thought you were just a big priss or somethin’.” Anthony laughed, missing the narrowing of Alastor’s eyes at that comment.</p>
<p>Just as Alastor opened his mouth in rebuttal, Anthony gasped loudly. “Holy shit, it’s a hot dog stand! C’mon Al!” He exclaimed as he grabbed Alastor’s arm, pulling him toward the park stand. Alastor nearly fell forward, barely having time to prepare himself for the shift in balance.</p>
<p>Purchasing two hot dogs, Anthony handed one to Alastor. “Here, ya gotta try this shit. Some of the best in the city.” Anthony claimed right before taking a mouthful of his own. He turned his head to face Alastor, not noticing the small piece of bread stuck to his cheek.</p>
<p>Seeing the perfect opportunity, Alastor brushed the morsel off of Anthony’s cheek with his thumb, murmuring softly near his ear, “Do you need a napkin there, <em>cher</em>?” Anthony stopped everything, nearly dropping his hot dog in surprise.</p>
<p>“No, thanks!” He squeaked, still in shock from Alastor’s flirty tone. Jolting further away from Alastor, he started walking again, attempting to pretend that he wasn’t flustered. “So, do you got any hobbies? Y’know, besides being a radio host and all.” He coughed, changing the topic to avoid further embarrassment.</p>
<p>Alastor, appearing pleased with himself, replied, “I do indeed have a few hobbies. In my free time, I enjoy reading and, when out in the town, taking photographs.”</p>
<p>Anthony staggered, taking a moment to process that last part. “Hold on, you do photography too?” He asked with enthusiasm. “What do ya like takin’ photos of? Me personally, I enjoy taking shots of animals and people, like some of the weird lookin’ freaks on the street.” He stuffed the rest of the hot dog in his mouth, staring at Alastor expectantly.</p>
<p>“Aha, wonderful! I love taking photographs of plants myself.” Alastor gazed upon Anthony’s form before carrying on. “Like right now, I could take the most magnificent picture of a spunky white lily.” His eyes screwed up with amusement at Anthony’s perplexed expression. </p>
<p>Checking the area for any lilies, Anthony saw none, his bewilderment growing. Spunky white lily? Anthony could see a few carnations along the path, but other than that, there weren’t many flowers around. A slight realization hit him just then, face burning. “Uh, Al, didja mean-”</p>
<p>“Yes, my darling, I did, in fact, mean you.” Alastor interrupted, clearly entertained by Anthony’s dilemma.</p>
<p>“Oh…” Anthony breathed out, avoiding eye contact. They stopped for a moment, sitting at an isolated bench. “Y’know, you’re a fun guy, Al.” Anthony said after a bit, his grin causing his eyes to crinkle.</p>
<p>Alastor chuckled wittily, “No I don’t believe so, I’m pretty sure I would have noticed if I was a mushroom, my dear!” Anthony’s face immediately crumpled in confusion, not at all understanding how fungi had anything to do with- oh.</p>
<p>“Haha, very funny,” he dryly stated, giving Alastor a look of pure displeasure. “I mean it though, it’s really been nice hangin’ around ya.” A shy smile crept onto Anthony’s face. “How’s about we get together again soon, something like this? Whenever the both of us are free again.”</p>
<p>Alastor seemed to consider for a moment, before responding. “I would love that my darling, does next week at seven work for you?” He paused a moment, before continuing. “I know just the place we could visit.”</p>
<p>Anthony perked up at that, his attention caught. “Oh? And where would this ‘perfect place’ you know be, Smiles?” Anthony questioned with a half-smirk, his curiosity piqued. He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t dying to know what place Alastor could have possibly picked out.</p>
<p>“Sorry, my dear, but no can do. Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise, now would we?” Alastor chortled, amused by Anthony’s eagerness. “You’ll just have to wait patiently.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Anthony gave a quick, “Okay, fine,” before they made their way back to the entrance of the park. They said their goodbyes as they parted ways, Anthony slowly treading through the city.</p>
<p> Mindlessly wandering around, Anthony couldn’t stop imagining where Alastor might take him. Maybe to an underground bar? He could see Alastor as the type to bring his date somewhere classy. Heh, date. He still wasn’t used to thinking about it like that.</p>
<p>Lost in thought, Anthony missed the sky changing color, darkening by the second. Eventually checking the time, he blanched, knowing his father would be furious with him for getting back so late. In his desperation to return home without getting in trouble, Anthony failed to detect the figure following him as he ran through the city.</p>
<p>“Shit shit shit,” he muttered, finally approaching his front door and swinging it open. Peeking inside, Anthony thought he was in the clear, quietly pulling off his shoes before a booming voice spoke.</p>
<p>“Tony, where the fuck have ya been?!” His father had come up from the side, scaring the absolute shit out of Anthony. Hurriedly trying to think of an excuse, Anthony finally came up with something that could be risky if he wasn’t careful.</p>
<p>“I was out taking care of a few jobs, y’know? Some men decided to run their mouths, so I made sure they couldn’t spout off bullshit about our family like that ever again.” Anthony lied through his teeth, hoping it was enough to convince his father.</p>
<p>After a tense silence, Anthony witnessed something he hadn’t seen in a very long time, especially not directed at him. Pride, there was pride showing on his father’s face. “I’m glad yer finally startin’ to take the business seriously, Tony. Good job.” Enrico stated as he patted Anthony’s shoulder and walked off to the living room.</p>
<p>Anthony stood in shock for a moment, before snapping out of it and heading upstairs. Mulling over what happened, he moved slowly into his room, getting undressed. His father was… proud of him? This felt wrong, especially since it wasn’t for something Anthony had actually done. Putting on his pajamas, Anthony sat on his bed and stared at a blank wall. If his father somehow found out Anthony was lying, he could be beaten or even killed.</p>
<p>Opting not to think about how badly he might’ve just fucked up, Anthony slid down in his bed to sleep. Just as he began to drift off, he heard a loud noise in his room. Jolting out of bed, he inspected his darkened room for a sign of anyone, pulling out a gun from beneath his pillow. Tiptoeing over to the closet, he took a breath before rapidly opening the door. Even though Anthony swore he had heard the noise come from that area, nothing was amiss, everything he had in there still in the proper place.</p>
<p>Skeptical, Anthony crept downstairs, trying desperately not to make any sound. He searched around the living room first, and then the kitchen, finding absolutely nothing. Sneaking back to his room, his heart kept racing. Why did it feel like something was still wrong? He tried his hardest to go back to sleep, struggling for an hour before being pulled into a restless slumber.</p>
<p>Concealed by the bedframe were eyes underneath his bed, staring at Anthony until the early morning and slipping out of the house through his slightly opened window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome back to Anthony doesn't understand emotions, and Alastor is a huge, charming flirt: The movie</p>
<p>I wonder if some of you can guess where Alastor plans on taking Anthony for their next date? I won't give any hints though :]</p>
<p>Shoutout to my two lovely Hazbin discords for being so supportive, I love you all so much!</p>
<p>Special shoutout to rainbowpandas once more for helping me edit, I'd be lost without you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>